Of Gryffindors and Slytherins
by RedQueen6
Summary: Truth Morani has always hated James Sirius Potter although James Sirius Potter has always loved Truth. James is a Gryffindor and Truth is a Slytherin, let's just say this is gonna end in disaster of highest proportion. Rated T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

A Quick Prologue from Truth

_The thing about us Slytherins, we always stick together. When one of our own gets bullied we always stick up for them. Now most of us would stab that same person right in the back a few days later but that's different, like if Potter or his friends started bullying Marilyn (Mara) Nott , one of my best friends Elsa Nott's younger sister we would all stand up for her but then the next day Lucida Zabini and her lackeys would go back to bullying Mara like there was no tomorrow. I know, I know it's a screwed up logic but we're all happy this way._

_Right so let me give you some information regarding myself, my name is Truth Morani well actually it's Verity Morani but only one person ever calls me that, my mum who is a complete pureblood extremist and is obsessed with looking 18 when actually she is 46, god she drives me up the wall…anyways I'm 15 and obviously in Slytherin, I mean if you didn't guess that could you please leave now before you lower my already terrible I.Q alright too-dah-looo…are we safe now? Good! I'm really glad I have Al and Rosie as friends otherwise I will completely fail my owls!_

_My best friend is Albus Potter although I hate his brothers guts, he is a total jerk, a player and an absolute toe-rag! Ughhhh I hate him and almost drives me as mad as my mother does. I like some members of Al's family like Domi who is also in Slytherin, Lily who's soo adorable you just can't dislike her, Rose and Louis who are the only Wotters who actually like me excluding Al, Domi and Lily. 4_

_Okay back to the relationship between Potter and myself, I have hated him since first year when he was in his second. It was the my first Hogwarts express ride and I was on my own, Potter and Al walked into the carriage and introduced themselves so I told them who I was and he recognized my surname and realized that my father and Uncle were Death eaters during the second wizarding war, both of which are now rotting in Azkaban after my father married and got my mother pregnant, Merlin's beard I just realized I probably have the worst set of parents ever, okay get back to the point Potter then charmed my hair silver and green (joke was on him because I ended up getting sorted into to Slytherin so it looked liked it was planned) Potter then walked out and Al stayed with me. In second year he asked me out for the first time and has been asking me out ever since and quite frankly I enjoy finding many ways to say no. See the relationship between me and Potter is very hilarious for those around us and annoying to me!_

_Peace out_

_Truth!_


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Whoops forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much that pains me I only own the plot and my ocs.**

**I was so happy to see that I had actual favourites and followers and a review!**

**To **Shelby Hermione Malfoy** I am so happy I actually got a review I'm really glad you think this story is good! **

**There is a bit of swearing in the end of this chapter but that is to be expected.**

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP...BEEP

"Ugh" I croaked as I rolled over on to my right side and wacked at the off button on my alarm. I flickered my eyes open cautionusly and squinted at the luminescent blue numbers that told me it was 7:00am. I pulled myself off the creaky, rusty and obviously centuries old bed and stood up on my slightly weak legs as I had spent all night lying on them. Today was September 1st 2020, the day I was going to start my 5th year in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I stumbled across the room that the new owners of the Leaky cauldron , Oliver Wood, Katie Wood (nee Bell) and their children Lydia and Scott, provided for me when I came here half-way through the summer to escape my mum and her new husband Ralph (number 9 I think). When I got to my intended destination- the vanity/desk I grabbed my hair brush and started to pull it through my knotted black hair. I avoided the enchanted mirror as I was slightly afraid of the comments it might make about my morning appearance as it had the first time I ever stayed here though I sassed it right back, I wouldn't deserve the name Truth if I hadn't. I still don't get why people call me Truth, it's not like I tell the truth constantly or anything.

Once I was satisfied with my hair and washed my face I applied a little mascara and red lipstick and put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, my leather jacket and my trademark green converse. I've had over 10 pairs of green converse in my whole life and including my other colour converse- which are packed in my tattered old trunk- I've had 25 pairs of converse. I felt a brushing against my legs and leaned down to pick up my chubby snowball of a cat, Jazzberry (Jazz for short) don't judge me I was 11 when I named her. I set Jazz in her cage and made sure I fastened the lock properly before skipping down the steps into the bar/café area of the Cauldron.

"Hey Ollie" I chirped as I fluttered through the door leading to the bar. I was the only one who was allowed to call Oliver Ollie but what can I say this isn't my first rodeo, I've been staying here since I was 11 and my mum re-married the first time.

"Hey Kid" Ollie grinned the smile evident in his voice, "whatcha gonna have?" he asked turning away to pour me a muggle drink called orange juice. "Hmm some pancakes with strawberries and a bottle of milk for Jazz please" he turned away and gave Katie the order written on a slip of parchment before passing me the bottle of milk. "Imma go take this up to Jazz I'll be right back".

I jogged up to the room and grabbed a bowl of the vanity and poured the milk into it before slipping it through the bars on the cage knowing full well that if I let Jazz out I'd never get her back in. I span around and did a quick check to make sure there was nothing left in the room other than my trunk and Jazz's cage. Feeling satisfied that there was nothing else left I once again began my descent down the staircase. As I entered the bar I saw something that made me stop dead, something that scared me out of my wits. "Oh Shit" I gasped as they turned around to look at me.


	3. The Leaky Cauldron part 2

**I don't own (sadly) Harry potter.**

**To **Guest **I honestly have no clue what you mean. Do you mean I'm ripping of the original Marauders James/Lily story line? If you do that's not what I'm trying to do at all, I didn't realize that it seemed like that was what I was doing. **

"Verity?" "I didn't know you were here" Al looked incredibly shocked, "Well, Albus ma' dear. Normally when I don't tell you things it's because you're not supposed to know. Think of all those boyfriends I didn't tell you about 'cause I knew you'd want to rip their heads off". Albus paused for a moment to consider this then a look of realization dawned on his face "boyfriends? Who? What? When? Where? Why didn't you tell me? Did they hurt you? I want names and houses!" I doubled over in a fit of laughter and then suddenly I realized that I wasn't the only one laughing, It was at that moment that I remembered It wasn't just Al I had seen. "Oh Crap".

There sat with Al his cousins Rose and Hugo, four people that looked familiar although I couldn't place them2, his sister Lily and *gag* Potter *cough* the arrogant *cough* bastard *cough*. "Hello love" Potter announced smirking "how are you today?" "I'm perfectly fine thank you although I'm slightly concerned as the sky seems to be raining arrogant bastards such as yourself" ha that wiped the smirk right off his face as I smiled the smile that Al had christened my Slytherin grin.

Al burst out laughing and was soon followed by Lily, Rosie, Hugo and the four adults that looked familiar. The redheaded male grinned "I'm Ron Weasley" he announced "and I must say I like your sense of humour".

"Thank you, I do try my best. I'm Truth" I gazed around at the other adults. Where did I recognize the raven haired man, the bushy haired woman and Ron from? The ginger haired woman who I was guessing was Al, Lily and Potter's mother spoke next "I'm sorry, my darling brother must have forgotten about us in the introduction. I'm Ginny Potter, this is my husband Harry Potter and My sister in-law and Ron's dearest wife Hermione Weasley."

"That's where I recognized you from!" I exclaimed pointing at Ron and Harry, " you two were the aurors that arrested my father and uncle" and turning my gaze to Hermione I announced "and you were the ministry lawyer who collected enough information to send them to Azkaban". The whole table fell silent and Al looked like he was going to say something before Hermione coughed awkwardly and practically whispered "oh Truth we're so sorry". "Sorry? you don't have to be sorry!" I practically yelled and everybody except Al looked at me with puzzled expressions "I hated my father and Uncle Raymond, you three are definitely in my top 10 favourite people". Everybody on the table except Potter let out a relived breath. In fact I don't think James was even paying that much attention to the conversation as it involved me. "So Truth" Al began "what are you doing here and why didn't you tell me?"


End file.
